


A little something about Wally

by Pizzamuffindonutpeach33



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33/pseuds/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33
Summary: Wally wants to talk to his son about something...rather personal.





	A little something about Wally

Well…if he's going to tell someone, it might as well be his son. Besides, as crazy the child can be sometimes, he's a sweetheart with good intentions. He'll understand. 

…He'll understand, the explaining just has to be simple and easy to understand. 

...

But what if he doesn't? What if he doesn't get a single word you say? What if-

No…no, no, he'll get it. He just has to explain it as simply as possible. 

...

What if he’s not supportive? What if he hates you after you tell him? What will you do? What about-

“No! It'll go fine!!” 

...

The bird took deep breaths, shooing away the “what if” scenarios away from his mind. He taught his son to be understanding and kind, nothing bad will come out of this. 

Nothing bad at all. 

The bird took one final deep breathe, before stepping into his son's room. 

“Hey Dad!”, the little chick said with joy. He seemed to be reading some kind of book…action, maybe? Either way, it made Wally a little less nervous knowing his son was in a good mood. 

He just smiled at his son, then turned his head. 

...

“Um…we need to talk about something…you’re not in trouble, it's just something that's been in my mind for a while.” 

The tiny bird looked up at his dad and placed the book to his side, indicating he was listening. 

...

Wally was really wishing he made a script of what to say. 

...

“Oh boy, uh…Junior, do you know what it means when someone is gay?” 

“Isn't that…when someone only falls in love with someone of the same gender?” 

“Yeah! That's kind of what I wanted to talk about, you see-“

“You’re gay, aren't you?”, Junior questioned. 

...

Well then- 

"...Yeah." 

“Oh, I figured that's what this is about.” Junior let out a little chuckle, then looked back at his dad. 

“That's fine, Dad. I still love you!” 

...

Wally smiled a little, letting out a sigh of relief. 

Now here comes the more….difficult topic. 

“Um…one more thing I wanted to talk about, uh…” 

...

“Do you…know what 'transgender’ means?” 

"Um..." 

Junior actually took a moment to think. 

"No, I don't." 

Oh booooooooy- 

“Well, when someone is Trans, it means that they’re a different gender then the one they were assigned at birth.” 

Wally could hear the nervousness in his voice, and he hated it. 

“For me, I was born a girl…overtime, I didn't feel comfortable being referred to as a girl, I wanted to be a guy instead, it just made me feel like myself, if that makes sense.” 

...

Wally didn't know if he was actually shaking or not, but he knew he looked nervous. 

“And um…here I am, a guy.” 

...

“So…You’re gay and trans, is what you’re saying?” 

“….Yeah?” 

...

“Alright, I see.” 

...!

“You’re…okay with it?” 

“Yeah! I still see you as my dad!” 

Junior actually gave Wally a hug, one with love and acceptance. 

"I love you, Dad!" 

...

Wally returned the hug, a big smile on his face. 

"Love you too." 

...

Wow...that was...actually really easy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been thinking about writing this for a while but only did it now hshhs
> 
> Anyway I headcanon Wally as gay because of the little rainbow bridge that's unlocked when you beat him. I also headcanon him as trans because like, he obviously uses male pronouns but also makes eggs 
> 
> Junior is a supportive son ^^


End file.
